Galadriels mirror
by Legolas's Biggest Fan
Summary: Really funny fic where pippin discovers the use of Galadries mirror Pz R+R


Ok this is just a whole load of crazy stuff that came into my head while watching LOTR, for the forth time (I know what your thinking, "ahhh she's only seem it 4 times," but never fear for I am seeing it again soon). Anyway this is well funny and I hope it makes you wet yourself with laughter. These are just loads of mini stories about each individual member of the fellowship. Try to imagine them and their character that will make you laugh more.  
  
******************************  
  
Galadriels mirror.  
  
A loud echo ran through the walls of Lothlorien while most elves and men slept. The fellowship had arrived that day, and were all now sleeping peacefully in the trees, all except for one.  
  
Pippin let out a long sigh as he slipped deeper into the comforting pool of Galadriels mirror, he knew he shouldn't be doing this but hey what was life without a little bit of danger and sneaking around behind other peoples back. He squeezed some more bubble bath into the water and mushed it about with his hands.  
  
He took hold of his sponge and started to wash himself, he couldn't remember the last time he had had a bath but he was definitely going to have one more often. He had bought his squeaky duck along as well, he couldn't have a bath with out squeaky the duck.  
  
He snatched up a back rub and started to sing a tune as he rubbed his back. (Scottish accent)  
  
"I go Scrub, scrub, scrub in Galadriels tub,  
  
I said a scrub, scrub, scrub Oh yea. (Squeezes the duck) "Squeak, squeak"  
  
I scrub ma arms, ma legs, ma head and ma feet, and I boogie down to this beat "  
  
He finished the song and let his body sink deeper into the water almost becoming hidden in the bubbles.  
  
"I could get used to this" he sighed as he pulled his face up out of the bubbles a bit. Reaching out for the jug that Galadriel had used earlier on that day to fill her mirror with the pure waters of the spring. He refilled the jug from the pure waters and took a large swig off water from it, letting out a great burp afterwards that sounded more like one of gimlis farts than anything else. Pippin chuckled to himself as he thought this and began to relax into the water again  
  
"HOBBIT!" came Galadriels voice in Pippins head, "HOW DARE YOU" she said again, Pippin could feel the anger in her veins being pumped around with the blood. The water he had been savouring in his mouth had been spat out all over the floor.  
  
"Oh dear" he squeaked "Squeaky, I think we have been discovered" he quickly disappeared underneath the bubbles pulling squeaky down with him and hoping Galadriel wouldn't notice all the bubble bath.  
  
Galadriel walked down the stairs, slowly but making enough noise as to make Pippin aware she was coming, she wanted him to be scared as much as possible of her, and then she would decide his punishment. (Hehehehehe). Galadriel looked wide eyed at her beloved mirror, which was now full of bubble bath and steaming with the heat of the water.  
  
"Fool of a took" she said as she walked slowly over to the mirror. The water was vibrating as Pippin shivered with fear. Galadriel was enjoying this, she hadn't frightened anyone since the age of about three when she had sprung out at her mother dressed as an orc.  
  
"Perigran Took" she said as she slipped her hands into the water and pulled out Pippin (who had scrunched himself into a ball) by his hair,  
  
"Owwwow, Yes Miss" cried Pippin as she did this, "I don't wanna die Please lord don't let me die, and anyway, you need people of extreme intelligence on this mission, quest, thing…" he looked up at the sky pleadingly.  
  
"You will not die Pippin nor will you be tempted to bathe in my mirror again, and if you were anywhere near as intelligent as you tell everyone you are, you would get out of my mirror and fast, do you understand" Galadriel whispered harshly to him.  
  
"Perfectly" he gulped.  
  
"Now as for your punishment" Galadriel put on a look of deep thought. She had to make it something challenging for the little Took; she took in mind his character he was naughty, mischievous and stupid.  
  
Pippin laughed and said proudly "I don't think there could be any punishment left for me that I haven't experienced" Galadriel glared at him as he scooped up her jug and brought it slowly to his lips again.  
  
"Come on lighten up" he said as he drank from the jug.  
  
Galadriel smiled as an idea formed in her mind "Squeaky" she said. Pippin looked at her confused.  
  
"Eh Pardon" replied Pippin  
  
"I think I might just take squeaky away from you for a while" Galadreil said laughing at the shocked look on Pippins face.  
  
"You can't do that" Pippin squeaked and clung onto squeaky with all his heart "I have had him ever since I was a little hobbit of four mere years old, you cant just take him away from me." Pippin started crying maybe this might soften her he thought to himself.  
  
"Pippin I am Galadriel Lady of the woods you will not soften me by crying" Galadreil chirped as she saw Pippins face frown. "Now give me that duck" she commanded. Pippin reluctantly let go of his precious duck  
  
"How long are you gonna keep him" Pippin said in a sorrowful voice and a look of utmost dismay upon his sweet little face.  
  
"Hmmm how about forever" replied Galadriel with a smirk on her lips.  
  
"Don't worry squeaky I will save you, I WILL get you back" he said to squeaky as he watched Galadriel glide slowly back up the stairs leaving him by himself.  
  
"Get out of the bath, Pippin" she called from the top of the stairs  
  
"Bully" Pippin mumbled under his breath silently,  
  
"Oy, I heard that" Came Galadriels voice from somewhere in the woods of Lothlorien.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ok I hope you liked that, I am going to make this into a short story about Pippins adventures trying to find his dear duck squeaky. Please R+R I dunno if should make this into a short story so can you please all tell me whether or not I should. Thanx love Clare 


End file.
